


Would Smell as Sweet

by tomatopudding



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he closes his eyes he can see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Smell as Sweet

When he closes his eyes, he can see her with her soft blonde hair and big brown eyes. He remembers the way her emotions would show on her face.

That cute little smile with her tongue caught between her teeth as she grabbed his hand before skipping through the apple grass of New Earth.

The wide-eyed fright when she faced the Cybermen.

Her hopefully raised eyebrows as Jack deposited the egg formally known as Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen into the hatchery on Raxicoricofallapatorius.

Sparking jealousy when she was introduced to Sarah-Jane Smith

Devastating sadness as she said goodbye to him on the gray beach of Bad Wolf Bay.

The awesome power of the time vortex illuminating Bad Wolf’s eyes.

He likes to remember their adventures, the love they shared that could survive anything, no matter what.

Sometimes, when he closes his eyes and concentrates all of his energy, he can truly see her, taking a brief residence in his human duplicate’s mind despite the separation of universes and regeneration. He has memories in his mind that aren’t his, looking through eyes that are no longer his own.

He can see the uncertainty as she grips his hand for the first time.

He can see the cool composure as she faces aliens as part of the parallel Torchwood.

He can see the curve of her neck as her head is thrown back, eyes shut in ecstasy.

He can see the incomparable joy and happiness as she holds their first child, a chubby-cheeked blonde girl who is named Jenny

He wakes up from these visions with tears on his cheeks and his hands clenching his trousers. Amy seems to sense when he has visions and always meets him in the TARDIS kitchen for a cup of tea. She never comments on his red-rimmed eyes and running nose, just stirs the sugar into his tea and holds his hand for as long as it takes.


End file.
